Tech Times: Youtube
by aero546
Summary: What happens when the gods and demigods discover youtube? Mayhem of course! Watch their reactions to real videos, and how the deal with it. Will not be abandoned , rated K for word difficulty. Censored cuss words. Includes the 7, all Olympians, and other important characters (Rachel, Grover, Chiron, Reyna, etc.) No Titans, Giants, Primordials. Made purely for fun! :D
1. Prolouge

**A/N: This is my first fanfic! Plz give feedback :D Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

Up on Olympus, all was normal. Well, as normal as a meeting can be.

Everyone was talking, each in their own separate conversations. Hephaestus was trying to tell everyone to calm down since he had an announcement to make.

He finally asked Zeus to quiet them down.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Zeus thundered. Everyone immediately quieted down. "Hephaestus has an announcement to make"

"Everyone, as you may have heard, objects called electronics have become a large part of a mortal's life. Hermes invented the Internet, further progressing them." After that, mortals have developed many websites. I have come to announce my discovery of YouTube."

"What is this "YouTube?" asked Apollo.

Hephaestus answered "It is a mortal site that allows people to upload videos without having to give their real name. They can upload many types of videos too. They include gameplay, music, and much more."

"Than you can like or dislike their videos. You can comment, giving a review about their video. You can also subscribe to their channel, messaging you of any of that channel's activity."

"So we can study a mortal's so called entertainment without getting close?" stated Athena.

"That is true" said Hephaestus.

"But just so you know, you need an account to upload videos and comment!"

"Well, that is reasonable" said Hestia.

"What are we waiting for? Time to make accounts!" Apollo and Hermes shouted. Everyone immediately agreed.

"Just go to and sign up!" Hephaestus said.

"This meeting is over!" Zeus boomed.

**A/N: Tell me what you think** **of this prolouge!**


	2. Prolouge (For Demigods)

**A/N: Wow, I never thought this story would get to this point in one day! So It's double update time! :D Also, I forgot to put in I will be making an OC to introduce youtube to the demigods. Also, in this story electronics do NOT attract monsters. The campers just don't use them often to have fun.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR GRAD HEMMINGS (My OC)**

Grad P.O.V

I was enjoying a completely normal day, when my mom announced we were going to a summer camp with my friend Reedle **(A/N pretend this is a satyr. k guys?).**

So I packed all my belongings, clothes, toothbrush, electronics and stuff. I was finished as I got my early birthday presents form my friends and family. Today will be my 13th birthday (A/N remember form _the_ _Last Olympian?_) and why do I have to go now? Oh well, lets go! I wanna see what the camp's like, when I like something I really stick with it.

Well first off, my name is Grad Hemmings. I have ADHD making it hard to pay attention on one thing. Regardless I play video games and read without difficulty. My grades are between C+ and A-. (Pretty good right?) I am _completely _fascinated by Greek Mythology.

So as we drove there, I was thinking _Who knows? I might come back next year_.

(Time skip to arrival)

_Wow. _I thought as I entered. This camp has everything! But before I could say further, a…..wait was that a _centaur? _greeted me. He told me to follow him, and I did so.

He was bringing me to see the orientation film, as he said.

(Time skip to after the film)

Okay I am confused. Wait, am I confused? I dont know. I mean, I always fantasized that Greek Mythology was real and I was a demigod but to have that be true? Words cannot describe what I'm feeling right now.

To make things even weirder, I found an _object or was the a symbol? _Over my head. It was a trident? Wait...so does that mean I am Poseidon's kid? I am so confused.

Percy P.O.V

As I saw the kid what was his name, Grad? Looking around camp, I saw a trident hovering over his head. I was happy. I finally had a half-brother! Chiron did the honors **(A/N I can't remember the exact words, so here it is, nice and simple) **"I hereby proclaim you, Grad Hemming, son of Poseidon"

"You will be staying at cabin 3, unpack your stuff there."

_Let's see how decent he is_ I thought. As he unpacked his stuff, I saw a laptop there. I wonder what it's for?

**A/N: So Percy will find Grad using youtube Chap 4. I'll be alternating between gods and demigods until I eventually merge them.**


	3. Apollo and Artemis signs up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC (Not featured in this chapter)**

Apollo P.O.V.

I turned on my laptop and got on this "YouTube". _Hmm, seems interesting _I thought. I saw the "My Channel" almost right away.

I clicked on it, and pressed sign up.

(A/N This may not be exact, sry)

_Username: SunGodsoHot_

_Gender: Male_

_Password: Apollonumber1_

_Re-Type Password: Apollonumber1_

Press the "sign up" button to begin!

_Alright, _I thought. I was soon in, and I immediately clicked on _Music. _Time to see mortal music I thought…

Artemis P.O.V.

_Alright, lets get signed up _I thought. I had immediately saw the my account button, and clicked on it. Then I clicked on the "sign up" button.

_Username: TheSilverHuntGoddess_

_Gender: Female_

_Password: maiden4l1fe_

_Re-Type Password: maiden4l1fe_

Press the "sign up" button to begin.

_Alright, I'm in. Good. _So lets get started. Entartainment? Hmmmm….. lets check that out.

**A/N: So I will be focusing a good amount on these two, since they were the only ones who took Hephaestus seriously, heck even he didn't do it yet! However, by at least the 17th chapter all gods will have an account.**


	4. What is YouTube?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, pretty good so far right? **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters owned by Rick Riordan**

Grad P.O.V.

As I was unpacking my stuff, I was surprised how nice this place is. I had one cabinmate. Guess it is time to get to know him.

"Hey whats your name?"

"Percy Jackson" he answered. "I'm Grad Hemming."

"So, what do you do for fun? Play any video games?"

"Nah, I do sword practice." "Err why?" I said confused.

"It keeps us alive in fights with monsters." "Ohhhhhhh, I should probably practice than, cya!"

Percy P.O.V.

As I was talking to him, it was obvious he liked knowing things. He could've been an Athena kid, but oh-well.

He doesn't seem to be prideful, but he's one of those easy-going guys.

When he got back, he turned on his laptop. I looked over to see what it was. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"YouTube"

"What?" "YouTube, haven't you heard of it?" he answered, and looked at me like I had another head. "How can you have a laptop and not know of YouTube?!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I use my laptop for work reasons only, or just fooling around in documents, or uploading videos to show friends. What is YouTube by the way?"

"YouTube is a site where people post their videos and watch other people's videos. Anyone can watch it, it is universal! However, you need an account to write reviews, which is commenting, or upload videos. You can subscribe to other channels, watch videos, like or dislike videos without an account."

"Sounds nice, what type of videos are on there?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"Almost all you can think of! Pranks, random videos, funny videos, gameplay, video blogs, music, etc."

"Wow" _Better get an account _I thought. _Should probably tell my friends too_.

"Good night!" "Good night!"

"Lights out" I said. _Tomorrow is gonna be interesting._

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! And if you would like me to include some videos, just say that in the replies!**


	5. Sorry! Adopt if You like!

**A/N: This was not what I wanted it to be. To me, this should be a later book in a series of books. Not enough background information, and doesn't really flow too well. I'll be taking a break form writing, but I'm telling you guys, there WILL DEFINITELY BE A DIFFERENT VERSION WITH A DIFFERENT OC. (Adopt if u like :3)**


	6. Athena Hermes Sign Up!

**A/N: Seeing as this story is picking up, I WILL keep updating. However, I will be taking a break. Maybe a week, or two? so sorry!**

Hermes P.O.V.

As I was signing up, I was thinking of all the fun I was going to have on here! Posting videos of pranking people, maybe watch some funny vids, the possibilities are _endless!_ Just have to sign up first.

"Okay, here we go!"

_Username: Prankster17_

_Gender: Male_

_Password: mssngrsrulz_

_Re-type Password: mssngrsrulz_

Press "Sign Up" to begin.

Lets get started! I thought anticipating all the fun I was going to have!

Athena P.O.V.

YouTube. Bah. Mortals can't have good videos on there! But I'll give it a chance, since, after all, there may be some interesting videos.

_Username: Smarts4ever_

_Gender: Female_

_Password: Smartest1of ll_

_Re-Type Password: Smartest1of ll_

Press "Sign Up" to begin.

More like press "Sign Up" to start the pure stupidity I thought.

**A/N: If you would like to become an editor for me just ask! Also, if you have any ideas, reply!**


	7. Some ideas, more will be added!

**A/N: These are some of the ideas and suggestions I've gotten. I won't be doing any videos that are horror with tons of blood and stuff like that. This is supposed to be kid-friendly, light-hearted, and plain funny/fun!**

Waterflame music, definitely doing "King Poseidon" , if you do look his music up, NEVER judge a sng until you have listened to ALL of it.

A few gaming videos. I want to do a "Minecraft" sequel to this, meaning they will watch some Minecraft videos. Possibly some ROBLOX too. Will include some more games, like Five Nights at Freddy's. So far the youtubers are: Youalwayswin, meatwagon22, PopularMMOs, BereGhostGames, and your suggestions!

CinemaSin's "Everything Wrong Withs"

ScreenJunkie's "Honest Trailers"

And of course, all of those misc. videos and some of your suggestions! Suggest, and your video may be featured!


	8. IMPORTANT AN

Just to clear up some confusion, this is Post-Giant war. They recover okay, and the youtube videos will help. Im abandoning the demigod one. It's just too hard, seeing as I lost my burst of creativity for the demigods. I'll find a way to include them however. I'll recycle this plot another time, and I promise, it's in future plans.


	9. What does the fox say?

**A/N: oh yeah! The first reactions, and im back! I may not update in a while, seeing as there's a MAJOR blizazrd heading our way. So lets see what I can do!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters, or any videos mentioned.**

What the -beep- is this?!

Athena POV

Hmmmmmmm, since Apollo is bad, lets see if mortals are any better.

"What does the fox say?" _Seems interesting_ I thought. I clicked on it, and I wish I didn't.

_"Dog goes woof, cat goes meow, bird goes tweet, and mouse goes squeak" _Wow, catchy. But I wonder, why is the title what does the fox say?

_"Cow goes moo, frog goes croak. And the elephant goes toot," *facepalm* _Seriously, they just HAD to put a fart noise in there. Mortals and their sense of humor.

_"Duck says quack, and fish go blub. And the seal goes ow ow ow." _Ugh! What horrible lyrics, but the song is catchy. But the sounds are off. Doesn't this mortal know what sounds they make?

_"But there's one sound, that no one knows," _What? This is going to be interesting.

_"What does the fox say?" _Um, you know you could have just looked that up in an encyclopedia? Stupid mortals.

_"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingringeding, Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding, Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding," _WHAT THE -BEEP- IS THIS?! THAT SOUND IS NOT LOGICAL TO BE MADE BY A FOX?! *Slams down laptop* Ugh. Mortals. Even worse than Apollo.

Mortals are awesome!

Apollo POV

That song. What does the fox say. Is. AWESOME! Why haven't I found this earlier?

_Few moments earlier_

_"Ring-ding-ding" _This is so awesome! Heck, I MUST show Hermes this, and Athena, oh my god, she is gonna rage when she listens to this hehe :D

Best. Song. Yet.

Hermes POV

Wow. I absolutely love this song! Its _sooooo frickin _catchy! I'm gonna have so much fun on YouTube. A few more listens to this first...

_Twenty minutes later_

Third Person POV

Hermes was on YouTube having a mini-sing/dance along. he was all "What does the fox say? Ring-ding-ding-ding" Day and night, it has been going on for _days_. No one could get him off it. And when he discovered Gangnam Style...it was scary. **(A/N a little teaser XD)**

**A/N: So guys, lets just get something straight. This story is getting popular, and more popularity=faster updates! (unless no power). And by the way, give me a few suggestions, or scenarios you want to happen! Reviews are appreciated!**


	10. Finishing up sign-ups and stuff

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! I was busy with midterms n stuff. But now i finally have time cuz of midwinter break! Finally can catch up on waterflame songs! (Listening to electroman adventures v2. epic!1) And by the way, i have a GREAT idea! I haven't seen any of these yet: demigods (and gods) playing some flash games, like the impossible quiz, one of the most frustrating games in history! seriously i want you to try not to rage while playing this. It's impossible to not rage! Probably gonna start this tomorrow. (If my parents let me. They don't want to do this stuff, saying "im not mature"**

**Disclamer: I own nothing but plot **

Poseidon POV:

So, I decided to sign up finally! I am honestly pretty excited for this! After, getting kinda bored.

_Username: Kingoftheseas_

_Password: theskysuckz_

_Re-Type Password: theskysuckz _

_Gender: Male_

_Press "Sign Up" to begin!_

Alrighty then! Let's get this started!

Zeus POV:

Geez, I wonder how good _mortals_ can be. well, at least there are some demigods that make videos I think!

_Username: Thrlrfthsks_

_Password: zeusisbetterthanevery1else_

_Re-Type Password: zeusisbetterthanevery1else_

_Gender: Male_

_Press "sign up" to begin!_

At least this will burn some time, well at least I think so...

Hera POV:

Meh. I am _soooooooo_ bored. may as well burn some time going on youtube, the site that Hephaestus was talking about. So I decided to make an account, I mean, why not?

_Username: cheaterssuck_

_Password: anti-demigod4ever_

_Re-Type Password: anti-demigod4ever_

_Gender: Female_

_Press "Sign-Up" to begin!_

Demeter POV:

I was bored today, so I decided to go on youtube and make videos telling people to eat cereal! It will be perfect!

_Username: EatMoreCereal_

_Password: cerealisgood_

_Re-Type Password: cerealisgood_

_Gender: Female_

_Press "Sign-Up" to begin!_

Now how to make videos...

Hestia POV:

I decided I could do something while tending to the hearth. So, well, off to YouTube!

_Username: keepthepeace4ever_

_Password: hearthtender_

_Re-Type Password: hearthtender_

_Gender: Female_

_Press "Sign-Up" to begin!_

Alright then, let's start!

Hades POV:

I won't be using youtube. I simply don't have the time!

**A/N: So yeah. I'm done, I guess. This may be my last update for a while, though I have some plans. Review plz, and critism is welcome! go easy, this is my first fanfic and my shift key has seen better days. lol. **


End file.
